


A texter has gone offline

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, and I need practice, because I'm lazy, chatfic, definitely no nsfw though, guys I'm very bad at keeping track of characters, im sorry, i’m making ‘em longer now, kinda chatfic, modern Au obvs, more actual words, still some texts though, update as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newsies Modern AUJack likes Davey very much, and all his friends are miserable because of it.Every chapter ends with someone leaving, for what reason? Who knows? (UPDATE: No longer just a chatfic, aka longer chapters now, i'm sorry if that bothers anyone! There will still be some chatting)





	1. Santa Fe (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's read my other work, yes, I do title all the chapters in the same really unoriginal style.
> 
> Everyone's names are their user because it's easier okay

A texter has come online @5:56

Crutchie (to Jack): good morning!

A texter has come online @5:59

Jack: ohmygod crutch go to sleap

Crutchie: too late?

Jack: mh

Crutchie: anyway I was just gonna head down to school? come with?

Jack: crutchie it is 5 in the mornyng

Crutchie: almost six now, actually

Jack: shut up

Crutchie: I just wanted to get there early. First day of school, you know?

Jack: yeah ryght, what's up

Crutchie: I haven't been walkin well lately? 

Jack: oh come on

Jack: crutchie, your leg is fine

Crutchie: just come with me?

Jack: crutchie you gotta slow doun 

Jack: take in the time before another year of chaos

Crutchie: you're crazy

Jack: what, just cause I like hanging outside and taking my time

Crutchie: yeah, I mean who does that

Jack: shut up

Jack: I just like the outside, yanno?

Jack: I've been lookin' at some school trips, one of em is to go out west to new mexico 

Jack: "Santa fe" sounds real nice

Crutchie: yeah you're insane

Jack: oh come on, I'm saevin' up

Jack: I could save up for the both of us

Crutchie: no

Jack: there's horse ridin, you wouldn't need to use your crutch half the time!

Jack: howsabout we go down there, and spend a week

Jack: just a week! or forever! same difference

Crutchie: there's horse riding? and it's for most of it?

Jack: yeah, crutch! You'd be just like everyone 

Crutchie: that's ableist jack

Jack: is it? well, you wouldn't mind the symilarties between you and the others woold ya?

Crutchie: ...no, but still jack

Jack: alright alright sorry

Crutchie: I'm never gonna be able to walk am i

Jack: hey

Crutchie: or run. I'll just limp behind forever

Jack: Hey.

Jack: Crutchie, we's family, man

Jack: if you have to limp behind, you know we'll all be there with ya

Crutchie: I, yeah

Crutchie: thanks jack

Jack: no problem, crutch 

Jack: y'know what, it's time to get the fellas up now

Jack: you ready for school?

Crutchie: not sure

A texter has gone offline @6:34

Jack: crutch

Jack: crutchie 

Jack: I'm gettin the fellas, stay there

A texter has switched chats @6:39


	2. Carryin' the Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Crutchie get the fellas up.

A texted has switched to this chat @6:40am

Jack: Racer, Albert, Elmer, Specs, get up

Racer: I'm up already

Jack: good for you

Albert: it's too early for this, I was dreaming you guys

Racer: ooh, what about

Albert: the juiciest leg of lamb youse ever seen

Specs: oh wow that's great pal

Jack: guys crutchie's feelin' bad

Racer: oh shoot what's up crutch?

Albert: he ain't online?

Albert: crutchie's always online though

Jack: he was, I chatted with him for a bit

Specs: what'd you do jack

Jack: oi I ain't do nuthin

Jack: crutch is having self-esteem issues, so we gotta go now

Jack: Elmer? Henry?

Elmer: up and at 'em, Jack

Henry: here and getting ready

Jack: good

Jack: meet up at crutch's asap 

Racer: yo Albert can I hitch a ride

Albert: you got it race

Specs: I'm omw 

Crutchie: guys, no

Jack: crutchie! you okay?

Crutchie: yeah I'm fine, you guys, let's go to school

Crutchie: let's go to school and get pumped!

Henry: attaboy crutch

Elmer: alright crutchie! 

Specs: let's get pumped!!

Jack: come on crutch, I'll come pick you up

Crutchie: alrighty

Jack: now, boys

Jack: let's go to school!

A texter has gone offline @6:55

Three texters have gone offline @6:56

Specs: Henry, Elmer? carpool?

Elmer: ofc Henry: yes please Specs: k see you guys at school Three texters have gone offline @6:59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr's still @iassureyouicannotwrite, tell me if I should continue or if you liked it/hated it/meh?


	3. Carryin’ the Banner II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie needs help down some stairs, and the boys joke around before they all meet up.

Racer: guys, im tellin you

Racer: figure skaters always fall no matter what

Racer: there has to be something in the ice that allows the favorites to win

Racer: its the government

Specs: not this again

A texter has come online @2:35pm

Crutchie: hey guys can someone come help?

Jack: sure crutch

Specs: wya?

Crutchie: the left 100 wing, on the stairwell

Jack: the hall with no elevator?

Henry: why’d they put you up there

Elmer: obviously to keep him away from us

Elmer: i aint go no classes with any of you guys

Racer: yeah poor elmer guys

Racer: you know he’s not very socially apt

Crutchie: i’ve got ap science up here

Specs: well look at you, crutch

Henry: maybe one day you’ll be a scientist so you can fix that leg, huh?

Crutchie: nah, it’s chemistry

Crutchie: anyway, i just need a little help on the stairs

Crutchie: oh actually, someone’s coming wait

A texter has gone offline @2:38

Jack: okay crutch, we’ll weit at the usual spot

Racer: yeah see you guys there

Racer: and uhh the spot is?

Elmer: racer my god

Racer: yes, elmer, my creation?

Henry: shut up racer

Jack: the spot is outside the scool, at the restaurant all of us literaly work at

Racer: rightttt ill be there

A texter has come online @2:43

Crutchie: guys oh my word

Crutchie: i just met the nicest dude

Crutchie: he has a brother and guess what

Henry: what?

Crutchie: he’s gonna work at the restaurant!

Racer: ooh can we keep em?

Jack: i dont knou this kid guys

Crutchie: jack, you’re gonna meet him soon, because we’re both on our way there

Crutchie: this guy hasn’t even glanced at my phone screen

Elmer: what if you were talking about him

Racer: we are, elmer

Elmer: right

Crutchie: he wouldnt know still

Crutchie: he helped me down the stairs

Specs: so we know he’s not a robot with no human soul, great

Crutchie: he seems genuinely nice!

Crutchie: and i mean, you know the types of people that work at the restaurant are usually

Crutchie: well

Jack: poor? yes i knou

Jack: but i still wanna meet this kid

Jack: he a junior, too?

Crutchie: yeah

Henry: i say we trust him

Crutchie: thanks henry!

Specs: meh why not

Crutchie: (:(:(:(:

Jack: lets meet this guy

Jack: whats his name?

Crutchie: David Jacobs

Crutchie: also jack, you’re the resident bisexual but can i just say

Crutchie: swoonnnn

Crutchie: anyway see you guys there

Racer: guys jackie’s gonna get a boyfriend

Racer: i was gonna get me one

Albert: what’d you do with the one you had?

Henry: he traded the guy for a box of coronas he doesnt actually smoke

Racer: they help me think

Specs: yeah alright

Jack: racer i think you should shush

Jack: i havent even met the guy

Crutchie: well, you will soon because

Crutchie: I’m here! And I brought a cute guy for you, jack!

Jack: crutchieeee

All texters have gone offline @2:54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on an insane writing spree because weekends. And yes, I know the chapters are short. Tumblr’s still @iassureyouicannotwrite


	4. Carryin’ the Banner III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Davey make an entrance, and everyone thinks Jack likes Davey. Oh yeah, and Romeo’s there too now.

A texter has come online @5:12pm

Jack (to unknown number): well hello there lady i saw at the restaurant

Katherine: how did you get this number? who is this?

Jack: i asked you for it? 

Katherine: and i gave it to you?

Jack: not exactly no

Katherine: go away you creep

Jack: wait!

Jack: you go to The World High School, right?

Katherine: No, I go to The Sun high school

Jack: ah, yeah

Jack: but, hey, i think you’re really pretty

Katherine: im blocking you, you creep

A texter has been blocked @5:20pm

 

A texter has come online @5:21pm

Jack: guys, i got so rejected

Racer: you asked davey out already dude? don’t you think thats a bit too quick?

Jack: what? No!

Jack: i texted the girl i saw at the restaurant

Albert: didn’t she not give you her number?

Jack: yes…

Jack: but she was so pretty you guys

Romeo: prettier than me?

Crutchie: Romeo! Where were you today?

Romeo: i was busy with some stuff

Romeo: but anyway fill me in on what happened

Elmer: crutchie found a new waiter and jack has a crush on him

Jack: i do not

Racer: sure, heart-eyes

Specs: “Nice to meet ya, Davey”

Specs: i mean, the last time you were that formal with anyone was like, never

Elmer: did anyone get the guys’ number though?

Crutchie: oh, i did!

Crutchie: should i add him to this chat?

Specs: yes

Elmer: yeah!

Henry: sure

Albert: why not? He seems legit

Romeo: i dont even know who we’re talking about but sure

Jack: NO

Jack: guys, we’ve know him for like three ours

Racer: yeah but he works at the restaurant. So does everyone here

Henry: oh yeah, aren’t they still workin’?

Jack: they are? but we got off like twenty minets ago?

Crutchie: no yeah, they’re still working

Jack: huh.

Jack: give me a sec, guys

Racer: awww jack’s worried about the new guy

Jack: shut up race

 

A texter has switched to this chat @5:29

Jack (to David): hello?

David: Who is this?

Jack: this is jack from the restaurant, crutchie gave me your nomber.

David: Oh, hi Jack. What is it?

Jack: just, you and your brother’s still workin?

David: Uh, yeah. We are. Why?

Jack: well we all got off some tyme ago

David: Yeah, I just haven’t finished my amount of tables I have to do.

Jack: oh? How many you got left? 

David: Just two. Les is handling my current one, though. 

David: No one else is coming in; I guess I’ll have to stay here for a while.

Jack: pffft

David: What?

Jack: you just need to advertise properly, davey

David: What do you mean?

Jack: hold on, i’m going down to the restaurant. 

David: What do you want with me, anyway?

Jack: hey, you got a cute little brother and i dont

Jack: and it aint gonna be my falt he dont eat.

David: He’s going to eat, I won’t let him starve.

Jack: im goin down there

A texter has switched chats @5:31

Racer: and that is why refrigerators were actually a government secret until 1995.

Henry: that,

Henry: that made no sense

Crutchie: but the icebox experiment was on cryogenics, not refrigerators

Crutchie: they already had refrigerators

Jack: guys im goin down to the restaurant

Romeo: oh wow jack, dont you think you guys are moving too fast

Jack: guys, i dont like him

Jack: he’s too, uptight? idk

Crutchie: ...i think he’s nice

Albert: he is a bit quiet though

Jack: yeah well im goin down to help him out

Jack: poor guy’s not done with his tables

Elmer: ok, keep us updated

Henry: yeah mean, let us know what goes down

Jack: i think all of you should shut up

A texter has gone offline @5:35


	5. Carryin’ the Banner IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Davey make an entrance, and everyone thinks Jack likes Davey.

A texter has come online @5:12pm

Jack (to unknown number): well hello there lady i saw at the restaurant

Katherine: how did you get this number? who is this?

Jack: i asked you for it? 

Katherine: and i gave it to you?

Jack: not exactly no

Katherine: go away you creep

Jack: wait!

Jack: you go to The World High School, right?

Katherine: No, I go to The Sun high school

Jack: ah, yeah

Jack: but, hey, i think you’re really pretty

Katherine: im blocking you, you creep

A texter has been blocked @5:20pm

 

A texter has come online @5:21pm

Jack: guys, i got so rejected

Racer: you asked davey out already dude? don’t you think thats a bit too quick?

Jack: what? No!

Jack: i texted the girl i saw at the restaurant

Albert: didn’t she not give you her number?

Jack: yes…

Jack: but she was so pretty you guys

Romeo: prettier than me?

Crutchie: Romeo! Where were you today?

Romeo: i was busy with some stuff

Romeo: but anyway fill me in on what happened

Elmer: crutchie found a new waiter and jack has a crush on him

Jack: i do not

Racer: sure, heart-eyes

Specs: “Nice to meet ya, Davey”

Specs: i mean, the last time you were that formal with anyone was like, never

Elmer: did anyone get the guys’ number though?

Crutchie: oh, i did!

Crutchie: should i add him to this chat?

Specs: yes

Elmer: yeah!

Henry: sure

Albert: why not? He seems legit

Romeo: i dont even know who we’re talking about but sure

Jack: NO

Jack: guys, we’ve know him for like three ours

Racer: yeah but he works at the restaurant. So does everyone here

Henry: oh yeah, aren’t they still workin’?

Jack: they are? but we got off like twenty minets ago?

Crutchie: no yeah, they’re still working

Jack: huh.

Jack: give me a sec, guys

Racer: awww jack’s worried about the new guy

Jack: shut up race

 

A texter has switched to this chat @5:29

Jack (to David): hello?

David: Who is this?

Jack: this is jack from the restaurant, crutchie gave me your nomber.

David: Oh, hi Jack. What is it?

Jack: just, you and your brother’s still workin?

David: Uh, yeah. We are. Why?

Jack: well we all got off some tyme ago

David: Yeah, I just haven’t finished my amount of tables I have to do.

Jack: oh? How many you got left? 

David: Just two. Les is handling my current one, though. 

David: No one else is coming in; I guess I’ll have to stay here for a while.

Jack: pffft

David: What?

Jack: you just need to advertise properly, davey

David: What do you mean?

Jack: hold on, i’m going down to the restaurant. 

David: What do you want with me, anyway?

Jack: hey, you got a cute little brother and i dont

Jack: and it aint gonna be my falt he dont eat.

David: He’s going to eat, I won’t let him starve.

Jack: im goin down there

A texter has switched chats @5:31

Racer: and that is why refrigerators were actually a government secret until 1995.

Henry: that,

Henry: that made no sense

Crutchie: but the icebox experiment was on cryogenics, not refrigerators

Crutchie: they already had refrigerators

Jack: guys im goin down to the restaurant

Romeo: oh wow jack, dont you think you guys are moving too fast

Jack: guys, i dont like him

Jack: he’s too, uptight? idk

Crutchie: ...i think he’s nice

Albert: he is a bit quiet though

Jack: yeah well im goin down to help him out

Jack: poor guy’s not done with his tables

Elmer: ok, keep us updated

Henry: yeah mean, let us know what goes down

Jack: i think all of you should shut up

A texter has gone offline @5:35


	6. Carryin’ the Banner V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of non-chat writing. Jack goes down to help Davey out, but he finds that he doesn’t need any. Hijinx ensue, and Jack tells the entire thing to the fellows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the last Carryin’ the Banner chapter. Next up is The Bottom Line. It’ll be quick because Pulitzer is borinnnggggg.

Jack swaggered into the restaurant like he always did. He immediately headed to the kitchen, swinging his own waiter’s uniform off the rack on his way inside. He noticed the restaurant was completely empty, all the tables were pristine and clean.

It was also quiet. Too quiet. 

He headed back out to the main area of the restaurant, scanning for Davey.

He found him and Les both sitting at one of the corner tables, too dark to have been seen before. Les had his face down, seemingly bored, while Davey wiped at a perfectly clean table lazily. 

“Well, the customers certainly ain’t gonna show up with you two lookin’ like this” Jack raised his voice so they could hear him as he walked over, but he accidentally startled both of them. 

Les’ head shot up, and Davey knocked over the flower vase sitting in the center of the table. A small bouquet of lilacs spilled over, water seeping out and dampening the previously dry table cloth. 

Davey groaned at his mistake and glanced at Jack almost angrily before he headed past him to the kitchen, most likely to grab a new, dry tablecloth. 

“Jack!” Les said, shock in his voice, “David told me you guys left hours ago!” 

Jack wasn’t sure why he seemed so excited, but then he remembered the ways most waiters viewed him. He was a sort of unofficial leader to these guys, and the younger waiters always looked up to him. Of course, Les didn’t technically count as a waiter, seeing as he was too young to be allowed to work, but Jack had seen how Les had helped Davey with his tables. He was very popular with mothers and old grandmothers, who cooed over him like hens. 

“Oh look at this cute little waiter,” they would say, or sometimes “What a doll!” when he would bring them the water pitcher. Needless to say, they earned plenty of extra tips. 

“Yeah, well, your brother told me you needed help. So ‘ere I am.” Jack shrugged, grabbing the flower vase and straightening it. 

Suddenly, Davey’s voice rang out from behind Jack, “I didn’t ask for help. I’m still not sure why you’re here, anyway.” 

Jack was about to defend himself, but Les did it for him, “David, it’s Jack. Did you see how many tips he got?” Les sounded almost mesmerized himself. 

Davey eyed Jack, pointedly annoyed that his brother seemed to like him.

“No, I didn’t. But I didn’t ask for help, and I don’t know why you want to. We barely even know you.” Davey said, heading over to the table and offering Les his hand, which he denied, offended

“His name is Jack,” Les deadpanned. Davey looked frustrated as he grabbed Les’ wrist and pulled him away from Jack, trying to leave. But Les resisted vehemently.

“Yeah, I’m the famous Jack Kelly.” Jack stated, an entertained smile upon his lips. “I once escaped detention with Snyder with Teddy Rose from the school board”

Les looked absolutely starstruck, and Jack couldn’t help but smile at his expression. David looked slightly more subdued at Les’ happiness, but he was clearly still miffed.

Les made a little whoa sound, but David just rolled his eyes. 

“I finished with tables before you showed up.” David said, adjusting his bow tie slightly timidly, guilty for having made Jack show up.

“Oh.” Jack said, only slightly distracted by the fact that Davey was wearing a tuxedo, as enforced by the waiters’ uniform.

Jack scratched the back of his head. It was too late to hitch a ride with any of the fellows. 

“I, uh-“

“David texted you but you never answered so we just waited for you.” Les cut Davey off, who seemed used to it by now. 

Les was currently trying to get the wet tablecloth out from under all the silverware without breaking anything.

Jack went over, thinking, and casually tugged out the tablecloth quickly, leaving all of the silverware still on the table exactly still.

Les’ jaw dropped open. Davey looked slightly startled, impressed. But it only lasted a moment. Davey then remembered he was supposed to dislike Jack, and adopted a wary but curious expression.

Jack had picked up that trick over his years as a waiter. Now, most restaurants wouldn’t allow children to work there. But like Les, when Jack was a kid there were older, legally-able-to-work waiters who let him help out and gave him tips so he could afford to buy basic necessities. 

Jack balled up the tablecloth and went to go put in the laundry section of the restaurant. Then he turned around, his other hand slightly stroking his chin with his head tilted. 

“You don’t wanna work this late, yeah?” Jack said, his “work” sounding more like “woik”.

Davey looked at Les, confused as to where this was going. Les shrugged, and David nodded at Jack. 

“Well, y-” 

“So howsabout we work together,”  
Jack proposed, taking a couple steps towards Les and Davey once again. “We’ll divvy up the tips 70-30, and I’ll help yous out with advertisin’ and customer service and such, yeah?” 

Davey noticed the unequal numbers, however, and tried once more to speak up, “Uh, I-”

“Not so fast! 50-50!” Les said, shocking Jack and Davey, “You wouldn’t try to pull a fast one on a little kid?” 

Jack replaced his shock with a mock-confident gaze. He stepped up to Les, who now stood on one of the table’s chairs. He pointed his finger at his chest and said, “60-40, and that is my final offer.”

Les looked over at David. Davey shrugged, almost as if to say “Sure, why not?”, and Les then looked back at Jack. 

“Deal!” He said, and Jack smiled. He spit in his hand, then stuck it out for Les to shake. Les spit in his own hand and shook Jack’s hand firmly. 

David piped up from the sidelines, “That’s disgusting.” 

Jack continued without looking at David, “Well that’s just the price of doin’ business.”

Then there was a noise at the front of the restaurant. Keys jangling, then the door opening. Jack stepped forward protectively. He knew who it was. 

David looked concerned, and Les looked slightly scared.

The door burst open, and with it came in a rather pudgy man in an extremely fancy suit. He wore an old-fashioned bowler hat on his head. His hair was gray, and his hairline was receding. He wore a frown on his face, and his beady eyes reminded Jack of a vicious animal. 

Jack took another step forward, adjusting his bowtie and putting on his best smile. 

“Wiesel! Ya miss me?” Jack pronounced Wiesel as “Weasel”, and he wasn’t going to stop now. 

Mr. Wiesel was the owner of the restaurant, and he was very, very strict. He did, however, let the waiters fool around due to the simple fact that he just couldn’t control them all. One thing he wouldn’t tolerate, though, was when the older waiters let little kids help out for tips. 

Conveniently, that was when Wiesel looked past Jack to see Davey.

“Kelly! You’re not allowed to bring other boys alone in this restaurant unless they’re working.” Wiesel glared, waiting for an explanation.

“We ain’t alone Wiesel, and we was workin’, I swears.” Jack said, hoping Davey missed the implications of Wiesel’s statement in his fear. He did.

But then, of course, Wiesel saw Les.

“Is that, a kid? In my restaurant?” Wiesel asked, glaring down Jack’s smiling face and Davey’s slightly intimidated one.

Jack took a risk at that moment, and it did not pay off.

“Sure is, Wiesel. We were just about to leave, though. So Davey here and I are gonna go change and then youse can close up shop. Sound good?” Jack didn’t wait for an answer, “Perfect, let’s go Dave.” Jack stepped conveniently between Wiesel and Davey, gesturing for Davey to head to the kitchen and change. 

Davey grabbed Les’ hand and took the hint. He was about to head over, when Wiesel pulled out his cellphone, and everything went downhill. 

“Jack Kelly, I’ve had just about enough of all the children you bring in here. The police are going to hear about this.” 

David froze. The police. He could not get arrested, his parents would kill him. 

Jack kept calm.

“Now, Wiesel. My pal. There’s no need to get the police involved. My friend and I were gonna leave, just like we was sayin’. In fact.” Jack grabbed Wiesel’s cellphone, knowing that the restaurant had no landline, and that Wiesel would likely give up if calling the police became too difficult.

“Jack-”

“In fact,” Jack repeated, “Let’s just go now, eh?” 

Jack smiled his dazzling smile at Wiesel, then quickly stepped behind a frozen Davey and Les, ushering them out the door. 

“Thanks for the tuxedos, Wiesel, we’ll be back tomorrow!” Jack saluted, throwing Wiesel’s phone back to him. Wiesel fumbled for his phone, letting it slip and crack on the floor. 

Wiesel was furious, he started running after Jack, Davey and Les, but stopped at the doors. 

Said boys were now taking off at an impressive speed. Heading in the direction of the school. 

As Davey felt the wind whirl past him, he grew upset. This complete stranger he barely knew was leading him and his brother to an empty school, a very angry restaurant owner behind them. He would be fired for sure. 

But, then again, it’d been so long since he’d been on any form of childish adventure. He would have to admit, it was exhilarating. His heart was pumping, and when Jack looked back to see if they were okay, Davey would be lying if he’d said he hadn’t been having at least a little fun. 

Obviously, he’d never tell Jack that, and when Jack gave Davey a look that asked “You okay?”, Davey gave him a glare to answer his question.

A texter has come online @12:46am

Jack: that went so horribly wrong

Crutchie: um jack? it's almost 1?

Jack: and yet your awake

Jack: everything went poorly with davey 

Crutchie: oh, uh, jack about him

Specs: jack, up at 12? talking about davey after not being seen or heard from in hours? hmm

Racer: scandalous

Jack: how are you all up

Crutchie: jack

Specs: nah, just me, racer, and crutch

Racer: yeah, none of us could sleep

Jack: also I just went out for a walk

Crutchie: jack that is so dangerous

Jack: meh

Racer: did you fight anyone in an alleyway?

Jack: sadly, no

Racer: dang

Jack: gee thanks

Jack: but anywAY GUYS

Jack: I went there, and it was baddd

Jack: i mean, davey needs some work on his advertisin'

Jack: but then Wiesel came up to close down shop

Crutchie: jack I really don't think you should be talking about this

Jack: Wiesel came down and thought davey and I were 

Jack: for the lack of a better term, 

Jack: being loco homos

Racer: there are so many better terms

Jack: anyway.

Crutchie: jack

Jack: so davey and I were tryin to explain that there was no loco homo-ing going down

Jack: and then Wiesel sees les, and Wiesel got pissed cause you guys know his "no kids in the restaurant rule"

Jack: so Davey, les, and I all had to run off before he called the cops

Racer: whoa what, Wiesel callin' the cops?

Specs: he usually lets it slide

Specs: what's going on

Jack: yeah well we went to the school together

Racer: ooooh 

Racer: Jackie and davey went to an empty school at night together

Specs: scandalous

Jack: guys there was literally a child with us 

Specs: oh? so if there wasn't then what? 

Crutchie: race, specs, stop guys

Jack: crutchie what is it

Jack: why are you so freaked out

 

Jack: crutchie 

Crutchie: can i private message you for a sec

Jack: sure

Two texters switched chats @12:54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to explain that the reason Jack misspells a lot isn’t because I can’t spell myself, it’s ‘cause I feel like he didn’t have an education as a kid, so he still has trouble writing and whatnot.


	7. The Bottom Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulitzer sends some e-mails, and Jack finds out some not-so exciting news about the group chat thanks to Crutchie.

To: Pulitzer Office Faculty  
From: jpulitzer@manhattantwhs.com

Good afternoon, Gentlemen.

Recently I have been sifting through our profit records. Needless to say, I am not content. Our profit is down 30%. I am open to suggestions. Please e-mail me directly for consultation.

 

To: jpulitzer@manhattantwhs.com  
From: Superintendent

Mr. Pulitzer, 

All schools in the Manhattan area have been facing profit decline. There is, unfortunately, nothing we can do.

 

To: Superintendent  
From: jpulitzer@manhattantwhs.com

Dear Superintendent, 

I believe there is something we can do, but no one has brought it to my attention. If you will check the records conveniently lain out in my office, you will see a common thread linked to the profit decrease. The decrease is not due to a decrease in any other number. It is an increase in cost. The art programs are much too costly for us to upkeep. We will have to cut them, and a few others clubs. The Newspaper Club, Art Club, and Drama Club will all have to be cut. Make the announcement in tomorrow’s morning announcements. Any more cuts will be announced as we progress.

 

To: jpulitzer@manhattantwhs.com  
From: Superintendent

Mr. Pulitzer,

With all due respect, the art programs are an amazing way to keep the children engaged in activities. I believe it would be best to find another measure to increase profit. 

To: Superintendent  
From: jpulitzer@manhattantwhs.com

Good night, Superintendent,

Below I’ve placed a link to the exact script of the announcements, the documents necessary- with my signatures included- and other important papers. Our School has no use for artists, singers, or newspapers, we know what is going on most of the time. The cuts are to be made in the morning. And that, dear superintendent, is the bottom line. 

Two texters switched to this chat @1:02am

Crutchie: jack you should have listened to me.

Jack: why?? tell me what's wrong.

Crutchie: actually, wait. I need to text someone else before I tell you.

Jack: crutch

Jack: you canNOT do that

Crutchie: sorry, jackie. I need to.

Jack: do not call me jackie

A texter has switched chats @1:04am

Jack: CRUTCH

Jack: I'M FREAKIN' OUT DUDE

Jack: WHAT DID I DO!?

Jack: crutchie

Jack: Charlie Morris I swear to god

A texter switched to this chat @1:06am

Crutchie: jack we added david to the chat

Jack: what

Crutchie: he can see everything you just sent in

Jack: **** 

(Uh-oh! Bad words are censored in this chat!)

Crutchie: I'm gonna let that slide for right now.

Jack: but i didn’t say anything too bad about dave? i was just tellin’ the story

Jack: right?

Crutchie: You tell me

Jack: wait oh god

Jack: dave didn’t know wiesel thought we were being loco homos

Crutchie: stop calling it that, jack

Jack: oh godddd

Jack: crutch why didn’t you tell me

Crutchie: uh hello? i tried

Jack: try harder next time!

Jack: uuuaAAAHHHHHH

Crutchie: calm down dude

Crutchie: he might not even think about it

Jack: but what if he does

Crutchie: it’ll be fine

Jack: crutch he already hates me, this will not help

Crutchie: positives, jack

Crutchie: im sure he doesn’t hate you

Jack: really?

Jack: you didn’t hear about the rest of the night

Crutchie: so let me hear it

Jack: alright 

Jack: ah actually

Jack: the nuns are yellin’ at me to go to sleep again

Jack: i’ll tell ya later crutch

Crutchie: yeah, alright

Jack: go to sleep

Crutchie: you got it

A texter has gone offline @1:14am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who did crutchie text? tumblr's @iassureyouicannotwrite, who's excited to meet medda??


	8. That’s Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys cut through the school to get to Davey and Les’ house faster, but nothing goes to plan. Also find out who Crutchie texted (It’s not really a surprise).

David panted hard. He was never quite the athlete. Running in a tuxedo didn’t help much, either. 

Once he had gathered enough oxygen to maintain a steady heartbeat, David looked at where they’d ended up. They were near the high school. It had an ominous sort of feeling in the dark, and David very much wanted to leave. The sign reading The World High School stood out in the little light with all its color. David’s parents had only just managed to afford sending David and Les to school. Les didn’t go to the high school, but he refused to let David work at the restaurant alone.

Speaking of Les, he looked like a mess. The little ball of energy’s hair was windswept, and his eyes shone with exhilaration at the chase. He was currently talking Jack’s ear off, going on about how exciting that had all been. Jack stood there, listening to him with an amused smirk.

David hated that smirk. It was too cocky, just like its owner. Jack was extremely annoying. He seemed to be the type of guy who would charm any girl he met within two seconds, and David did not like that, either. David despised Jack, no question about it. Everything about him yelled “I’m popular! You have to like me!” but David just didn’t. Maybe it was the way he could get anyone to like him so easily, or the way he always displayed this aura of calm confidence. Or maybe, the way he didn’t appear tired after running in a tuxedo for about eight minutes. Someone might say David was jealous, but that was absolutely not the case. 

“-avid. David!” Les yelled, scaring David, “Jack wants to know where we’re headed.” 

David turned red for a moment, embarrassed at being caught thinking for so long, but then the confusion sunk in. Les knew they had to go home, where else would they- Oh. David realized. Their parents surely had been expecting them by now, but their home was ten blocks away. David tried checking his phone quickly, but it was out of juice. 

“Oh, uh,” David thought for a moment, “I guess we’ll just walk home.” 

It was a long-ish way, but David and Les could make it. He looked at Jack for a moment, and he regretted it. 

Jack’s hair was swept around on his head in a scruffy manner. His tuxedo glistened slightly in the moonlight, but his collar had popped up while they were running, and his bowtie was slightly askew. His eyebrows were knit together as he stared back at David in what he could only identify as concern. In response, David furrowed his own eyebrows in a frown. 

“You’s sure you can walk home?” Jack inquired, ignoring David’s frown, “How far is it?”

David answered stubbornly, “Tem blocks.” 

Jack’s expression changed immediately to shock.

“Ten blocks, at this time of night?” Jack started walking away from them, forcing David and Les to follow. 

“Yes.” David answered, hating that Jack was taking them in the direction of the school. Jack was not going to take them on another “adventure”. David would not allow it. “Where are you going? School’s closed.”

Jack made a tsk, tsk, tsk sound with his mouth. David hated that, too. “Not quite, Dave. Where did you say you lived again? Manhattan Mirkshire Complex?” 

David narrowed his eyes, “I never told you that.”

Jack looked back at David, “Musta been Crutchie, then.”

David remembered Charlie. Calling him “Crutchie” seemed a bit strange to David. And slightly rude, honestly, nicknaming someone after a disability.

He did recall telling Charlie where he lived, but he wasn’t quite sure why he told Jack the information. 

Either way, Davey didn’t live in the school. Which was where Jack was currently headed. He sauntered up to the school’s closed doors, and then Jack threw himself in a bush. 

He didn’t exactly throw himself, but David still gasped when Jack abruptly reached into a bush next to the school’s doors and pulled out a shiny, silver key.

Jack turned to David when he gasped, amused at his concern. David shyly looked down, praying he wouldn’t make a comment. Unfortunately for him, David’s prayers went unanswered.

“Wow, Davey. Didn’t know you cared about me so much, but don’t worry, the bush doesn’t have any thorns” Jack said, his voice leaking with charm and sarcasm. 

Les laughed, and Davey actually smiled to himself a little while muttering, “I wish it did”. He glanced back at Jack, who was still staring at Les and him for some reason. Les shuffled over next to Jack and asked,

“What’s the key for?” Davey noticed Jack visibly be startled for a moment, and Davey sent him a confused look, which he ignored. 

Jack almost scoffed at Les, walking over to the door that was literally right next to them, and jamming it into the keyhole. Les looked kind of embarrassed, and that’s when Jack really saw the similarities between him and Dave. Les went, “Oh.” and Jack took that as his cue to actually open the door. He twisted the keyhole and the school’s door slipped open.

Was the school’s security a major concern for any adult with eyes, sure. Was Jack an adult yet, no. So he held the door for Les and David, who waited outside tentatively, glancing at each other wondering if they should go inside or not. Davey looked wary, and he quietly spoke up,

“Uh-”

“School’s closed, ain’t it?” Les inquired, all previous embarrassment forgotten. 

Jack looked at Les for a moment. Then at the door. Then at Les. “This door look closed to youse?” That made Les laugh, and he went to go walk in before David grabbed his shoulder. 

“Wait,” he said, “We still barely know Jack, and this could get us in trouble if we go in.” Les looked at David with an expression that read “Really?”, and he shrugged David’s hand off his shoulders and hopped inside the school. Jack innocently looked away from David, whistling. He still held the door open for him as he checked his watch, then looked back up at David. 

David huffed quietly, briskly walking in and making a big show of ignoring Jack’s subtle smile. Jack clapped his hands together behind David once he was inside, letting the door close behind them as he threw the key back in the bush before the door closed. He rubbed his hands together, as if he was preparing to do something, and then started talking. 

“Okay, let’s see. Youse live on Mirkshire, so’s the closest way would be…” Jack observed the hallways around him as Davey stared at him as if he was crazy. “That way.” And Jack pointed down a hallway that Davey recognized as leading to the 600 wing of the school. Jack began walking down the hallway, gesturing for Les and Davey to follow over his shoulder. They did so quietly, wondering how Jack knew where that key was, and how he knew which way Mirkshire was through the school. Jack kept talking, explaining,

“So I’m friends with the drama teach, Miss Medda Larkin. You heard of her?” Jack glanced back at the two brothers, who both shook their heads. “She’s the best, in fact, pretty sure she’s hostin’ a thing for parents tonight. She’s a great singer, and she payed for the theater herself.” Jack said all of this in a slightly proud tone, and David figured he must have known her for long.

“Well, anyway, she leaves that key out for me in case I wanna visit her late. Which I sometimes do.” Jack kept walking and talking, Les waddling behind him like a duckling behind its mother. Davey rolled his eyes. It appeared as though Les had a new idol. Unluckily for Les, however, David was not planning on spending a lot of time around Jack Kelly for a multitude of reasons. Then again, he couldn’t bear to crush his brother’s hopes. He sighed softly to himself, wondering what Jack had gotten him into. 

After about a couple minutes of walking– the school was quite big– Jack stopped at the opposite end of a hallway that had a door softly illuminated at the end of it. Classrooms dotted the hallway, their wooden doors glowing slightly at the pale moonlight that inched its way inside through glass windows at the end of the hall. Jack turned around to face Davey and Les. 

“Well, boys, this is where we part.” Jack waited for Les and Davey to go forward, but neither of them did. 

“Where are you staying, Jack?” Les asked, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Oh, me? Don’t you worry ‘bout me, kid.” Jack smiled kind of weakly, and Davey gently pushed Les back and stepped forward, reaching in his pocket for the change he received at the restaurant. 

“Uh, we can start splitting the tips, if you want.” Davey started counting out exactly 60-40 ratio tips, and Jack didn’t protest. He knew he needed the money. Davey held out his hand, and Jack grabbed the tips, nodding a thanks. Davey looked at his own tips for a moment, “Um, our father, he tangled with a delivery truck on the job. Messed with his leg real bad, so they laid him off. That’s how come we had to find work.” 

Jack nodded, understanding. “Ah yeah, that’s- uh,” he started backing away towards another hallway “that’s too bad. Well anyway, I should go, so-” Les stopped him once again, however,

“How about you come with us?” Les asked, hopeful, “Our mom’s a great cook!” 

Davey looked at Jack almost expectantly. Almost. David was just being polite, obviously. 

“Ah, no, see-” Jack clearly came up with something on the spot, “I’ve got this, this thing. With another fella. So I better,” He pointed behind him, moving backwards. 

Les looked behind Jack, at someone who was now peeking out of a classroom. “Is that the guy you’re meetin’?” Jack looked confused. He glanced back, immediately paling. 

The figure emerged from the classroom.

“Kelly!” It said, pointing its hand in Jack’s direction. Jack looked back at David and Les, grabbing Les’ shoulder and steering him to another hallway.

“Run!” 

So David did run. For the second time that night. 

 

A texter came online @1:04am

Charlie: Hey, David! Sorry it’s so early, I just noticed you were online, though. 

David: Hi, Charlie. Yes, I am awake. What’s up?

Charlie: oh i just wanted to know if it was fine to let jack know we added you to the chat

David: Of course, did he not know already?

Charlie: um, no

Charlie: have you been getting the texts he’s been sending to the chat?

David: Well, yeah, but I haven’t read them yet. Why? Should I?

Charlie: oh, no no it’s fine

Charlie: just checking

Charlie: anyway, good night david

David: Good night, Charlie.

A texter has switched chats @1:06am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if making the chapters longer is better? Or should I stick to just the chat format?


	9. That's Rich II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys actually meet Miss Medda Larkin, and Davey figures out some stuff about Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not the last of That's Rich. The next one will be Medda's song but in Jack's perspective, maybe some chatting?

When they finally stopped running, they were in the school’s auditorium, or, more specifically, above it. Davey bent over on the rafters overlooking backstage, wheezing very hard. David was pleased to find that Jack actually looked mildly tired, and was slightly panting. So much for the track star image, Davey thought. Then he grew upset. How would they get home now?

“Does anyone wanna tell me why I’m runnin’?” Davey half-yelled, slapping his waiter’s cloth which he had previously been carrying against the metal railings, “I ain’t got no one chasin’ me!”

Jack looked at Davey with a tired yet surprised expression. So far, Davey had spoken with sophistication and a very, very subtle New York accent. Now, that accent seemed very pronounced. Most likely due to the fact that David was pretty mad. Jack took a deep breath, steadying his heartbeat, and explained,

“That’s Snyder. The spider,” Jack leaned against the railings, “A real sweetie. Runs a detention program for students called the Refuge. The more kids he brings in, the more the school pays him. Just do yourself a favor and stay away from him and the Refuge.”

Davey nodded, still trying to calm down. He muttered a quiet, “I hear ya,” before he heard commotion in the backstage area below them.

“Hey! You! Shoo! No kids allowed in the theater tonight!” It was a lady who was yelling at David and Les, and she looked like she was about to perform on Broadway. Her dress was a hot pink, with sequins glittering in the stage lights’ presence. She wore a feathery hat, the same hot pink as her dress. She had a decent amount of makeup on her face, which was currently pressed into a frown as she stared at the two brothers on the rafters.

Then, Jack spoke up.

“Not even me, Miss Medda?” Jack smiled, leaning over the rafters in greeting. Miss Medda recognized Jack immediately and brightened.

“Jack Kelly? Boy, you get yourself down here and give me a hug!” Jack did as he was told, and David and Les followed him down a ladder and off the rafters. Jack embraced Miss Medda warmly, and David and Les hung back, admiring their surroundings.

The backstage of the auditorium was littered with props and backdrops from previous productions. There were fake trees and shrubbery, along with beautifully painted scenery of meadows and fields. Right now, there was a particularly big one of a beautiful outcropping lined with trees on each side. It was amazing.

Jack turned away from Medda to look back at Les and Davey, “Boys,” he said, “meet Miss Medda Larkin. She owns this part of the school.”

Medda smiled wide at the two boys now that she knew they were with Jack. “I sure do.” she said, moving her hands in very elegant motions.

All of a sudden, two ladies walked into the room, snickering. Their voices were very high-pitched, and both of their heads were topped with short, red hair. They did not wear costumes like Medda. Instead, they both wore a matching, simple, lilac-tinted dresses. One of them held index cards, a full stack, with paragraphs hastily written on them.

They both walked together across the floor, but one of them accidentally knocked one of the fake trees, spilling the cards all over the floor. David sprang forward immediately, gathering index cards from their spots on the ground. The two ladies leaned down to help as well, still giggling. Medda spoke up,

“Oh, boys, these are both Ms. Bowery. They’re sisters, and they help me out with the drama program here.” David continued to pluck index cards from odd places, sifting through them to put them in their numbered order. Once he finished, he handed his stack to one of the sisters. Davey noticed that Les had been helping, and he handed his own stack over to the other teacher.

The teachers pinched Les’ cheek, which Les rubbed afterwards. They put their stacks together and then waltzed away, still cooing over Les. Davey stifled a laugh at Les’ embarrassed look. He turned back to Jack and Medda, who had both stayed where they were.

“They’re speakin’ tonight, right after I go on. Which, if I remember correctly, is coming up about now.” Medda looked thoughtful, but she didn’t get to think for long, because Les spoke up.

“Hey, Jack!” Les padded up to Jack, looking up at him, “Did you really escape detention with Snyder with Teddy Rose?”

Davey rolled his eyes, “Don’t be silly,” he said, putting his hand on Les’ shoulder, “Of course he didn’t. What would someone from the school board be doing in detention?”

Jack looked offended at Davey’s comment, walking over to both of them.

“Well, it just so happens he was running for office and wanted to show he cared about ‘troubled youth’ and such.” Jack looked off into the distance as if remembering the occasion, and Davey had to give him credit for his theatrics. “So while he talked with Snyder I got my bum in the backseat of this guy’s Subaru and then off we rode together.”

Jack did that thing where he pointed a finger at Les’ chest and pressed it slightly on his chest for emphasis. The dramatic motion made Les whisper a hushed “Wow!”

Medda rolled her eyes right along with Davey. Honestly, if Davey rolled his eyes one more time he thought his eyes would pop right out of their sockets.

“So do you really know the school board director?” Les asked, still incredulous.

Medda smiled in front of Davey.

“He don’t,” Miss Medda adopted a faraway look, almost fond, but there was something else that Davey did not like to think about, “But I do!”

Davey’s face looked shocked, and when Jack nudged him Davey looked directly at him, asking a silent question. Jack nodded in response, and Davey swallowed as he quickly nodded and looked back at Medda, who continued talking.

“Hey, Jack,” she called, suddenly all-business, “When you’ve got time, paint me another one of these backdrops!” Medda gestured at the enormous painting of an outcrop lined with trees, and Davey couldn’t believe what she was implying. Jack? An artist?

“This one you did is a doozy. Folks love it! And so many kids have been enrolling in the drama program that I can actually pay!” Davey and Les both surveyed Jack and the painting with newfound admiration. Mainly Les, of course.

“Whoa! You really pictured that?” Les seemed to be growing more attached to Jack with every second, but Davey was too busy staring at the painting to care at the moment.

David surveyed the painting. It was gorgeous. The clever use of light colors made the backdrop perfect for its use. The meadow was painted beautifully, and Davey could only see the gentle brushstrokes if he concentrated very hard. The soft blend of greens, blues, and other pastel colors was entrancing to David. The trees lining the sides of the painting were perfect in every way. Each branch and each leaf was so detailed, Davey lost himself in that meadow for a moment. He was snapped back to reality by Medda.

“He sure did! Your friend is quite an artist.” He’s got natural aptitude” Medda seemed proud of Jack in a way.

Les was awestruck, “Wow! I never knew no one with an aptitude!” Sometimes Davey could really notice Les’ accent. Typically whenever he wasn’t trying to hide it to appear normal.

“Settle down. It’s a bunch of trees.” Hold on. Did Jack say that? Jack Kelly, who David was so sure was a cocky, selfish popular guy with no regard for anyone else, was being modest?

David slipped his hands in his pockets, still looking at the painting. So many things he previously thought were being questioned at the moment, Davey needed a second. Once he processed every moment he’d previously had with Jack the tough guy leader, Davey turned back towards the boy. He smiled slightly. Jack Kelly had a soft side.

He was now staring at Jack with a different view than before. Not really a bad one. “You’re really good.”

And David meant it. Jack stared at him in a weird way.

Suddenly, a man ran backstage. He wore a bowler hat, horribly out-of-style. The man appeared nervous and urgent.

“Miss Medda! You’re on!” He told Medda, signaling to the crowd of parents that were supposedly on the other side of a curtain.

Medda looked at him and responded, “I am? How am I doin’?” And then she burst into loud, boisterous laughter. The man did not laugh, however, still looking nervous.

Medda waved a dismissive hand towards him, turning towards Davey and Jack, who immediately began laughing together.

When they finished laughing, something Davey never thought he’d do next to Jack Kelly, Medda invited them, “Well, boys! Lock the door and stay all night! You’re with Medda, now.” Medda winked, and took to the stage.

Jack nodded and headed to the audience himself, telling Davey and Les to watch if they liked. They did.

Davey and Les peeked at Medda’s performance from the sidelines. Bowler Hat Man introduced Medda to the parents, explaining how she was going to give them a taste of what the drama program could teach kids if they stayed passionate about it. The parents politely applauded as she was introduced, then quieted down as the music rolled in.

Medda stood center stage, a spotlight making each pink sequin on her dress glitter and sparkle.

_I’m doing alright for myself, folks. I’m healthy, I’m wealthy, I’m wise._

Davey let himself be awed by Medda’s performance. For the first time that night, he let himself relax and just smile. Sure, the school’s auditorium wasn’t the ideal place to stay, but it would do. He’d checked with Jack, and he confirmed that Medda did have a phone to call his parents, since Jack’s phone was also out of battery.

_My investments and such have all gone up so much, it seems whatever I touch starts to rise._

Jack. Davey thought about him as he watched Medda’s song. He almost had to rub his neck with the pain of the whiplash of meeting Jack and then reassessing everything he knew about him in less than a couple hours. Davey had seen Jack around at school, how could he not? Jack was one of those popular kids that every girl seemed to have a crush on, and every boy wanted to be friends with. Davey wasn’t like other boys, however. (And dear god that sounded so cliché).

_I’ve been all kids of lucky, and yet the thing I want most I can’t get!_

Medda held out the note, and Davey was amazed with her voice for certain. His family was always barely above or below the poverty line, so they couldn’t afford luxuries like going to shows and such. Even the school productions. That didn’t stop Davey from getting active in every after-school activity he could get his hands on. If it was free, and he had time, Davey would most likely do it.

 _Well, hello!_ Medda greeted the audience, spreading her arms and receiving well-deserved applause.

_Mmhm, I like that! I live in a mansion on Long Island Sound, I pulled up a weed the found oil in the ground! But you telling me you don’t want me around? Now honey, that’s rich!_

Davey was in plenty of activities, but Jack seemed to be in just as many. And he was somehow even more social. And popular. It didn’t seem fair, but Davey was fine with it. Jack was definitely an athlete, but he couldn’t afford any of the expenses, so he mainly just went to all the games and supported his friends. Was Davey knowing about that creepy? Oh, well. Jack knew where he lived, so he figured they were even.

_Some guys give me ermine, chinchilla and mink! And some give me diamonds as big as a sink! But you wouldn’t give me so much as a wink! Now baby, that’s rich!_

Ugh, why did Davey keep thinking of Jack? He barely knew the guy, anyway. David shook his head as if it would help (It didn’t) and went back to just watching the performance.

_I get candy from Andy and brandy from Scott! Oh, and Frank and Eduardo chipped in for a yacht! I get stares from the fellas and prayers from the Pope,_

Davey laughed at that.

_But I ran out my luck getting stuck on some dope!_

Medda then appeared to recognize someone in the crowd, she pointed at them.

_Oh, hey, baby! I was just talking about you!_

Davey laughed even harder at that. Medda was good. Davey made a mental note to thank her for everything later.

_Now listen, sport, this life’s too short to waste it on you. It may be rough, but soon enough I learn to make do with,_

Medda waltzed across the stage gracefully as she sang every word.

_The mansion, the oil well, the diamonds, the yacht! With Andy, Eduardo, the Pontiff, and Scott! And Frank! Ooh! And my bank! So spill no tears for me!_

Davey observed the crowd. Jack sat in an empty seat in the corner of one of the rows. He caught his eye for a moment, and Davey, still not completely friendly with Jack, looked away.

_‘Cause there’s one thing you ain’t that I’ll always be, and honey, yeah, that’s right! That’s rich! That’s rich! That’s rich!_

As Medda held out each note, Davey snuck a couple looks at Jack, who seemed to be genuinely enjoying the show. He smiled wide, but he also seemed distracted by something. When people started clapping as the final note finished reverberating through the auditorium, Jack was the first on his feet. He was, however, staring at a girl who was sitting on the sidelines of the auditorium, and he tried waving to catch her attention.

Davey felt himself bubble up. It was a weird feeling. He figured it was just him being weird because Jack was being such an annoying ladies’ man. He shook his head and his eyes went back to the stage just as Jack ran backstage. Medda introduced the two teachers who Davey and Les had previously met.

They started talking about something like all the benefits of theater and how great the school program was. It was boring. Davey and Les stopped watching after a couple of seconds, instead going to talk to Medda. But as they pulled back from their spot besides the curtain, Davey spotted Jack appear next to the girl he’d been watching. He couldn’t help but frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one has no chatting in it. Next one probably won't either, but that's fine with me since it's slightly easier to write. Tell me if you liked/hated it? (Also whoa 300+ hits what?? I never thought I'd get five thanks so much!!) :):):):):) my tumblr's @iassureyouicannotwrite


End file.
